


The Time Travelers Immortal Husband

by genericfanatic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Ritual Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: The first time Kravitz met Taako, he was dying.AKA Taako is a time traveler and meets Kravitz many times through his undeath.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 95
Kudos: 114





	1. At Death Do We Meet

The first time Kravitz met Taako, he was dying. 

After having been kidnapped, stripped, and tortured with symbols carved into his body, suffice to say, he already wasn’t having a good day. As his torturers dragged him, still bleeding to the summoning circle to be bled, he knew he had nothing to lose. He had no instrument, but started a low song beneath his gag the cult couldn’t properly hear. 

Two of his captors dragged him naked to a dark room lit by torches. There were no windows, and he assumed he was underground, but he couldn’t tell. When they weren’t looking, he managed to get one to trip, putting him off balance long enough to knock him down and grab his weapon. 

The others rushed over, a swarm of cloaks trying to overwhelm him. He was already dying, he knew, but he would not be a tool used by these monsters. 

He was stabbed through the gut, his blood spilling across the stone floor, but everyone elses was too. He was a wild animal more than man, he cast silence in the room, nullifying the enemy wizard’s spells, and also his own screams. In the deafening quiet, he killed every last one of them, 5 men all together. He recognized them from a concert he had attended. 

In later centuries he’d speculate about these men, about how they had gone there to scope out a target. It soured the memory of that concert, the first, and it turned out only, one he had been able to conduct. But in this moment, all he knew was the life was dripping out of his body….and right now, that was a relief.

“Oh damn,” a voice said, alerting him of a new voice in the room, and that the silence spell had ended, “You warned me it was grisly, but you really weren’t kidding. Blegh, no wonder you weren’t grossed out by that Machete movie, cause damn.”

Kravitz tilted his head up ever so slightly, his vision blurring. He could just make out a figure, an Elf if he were to guess by the giant ear-shapes at his head. He was wearing a ridiculous pointed hat, and holding a staff. It was kind of thin for a staff, though, and had a point at one end, and a bobble on the other. 

“Sorry to bother you, bones,” the elf said, “Just waiting on a-oh! Here he is.”

The elf nodded to a point in the room, where a light appeared. From the light formed yet another man, this one in dark robes like the cultists. “There you are, Reaper,” he said, and it seemed like he was talking to Kravitz, “Now I will stop you before you even begin--”

“Buckets!” The elf yelled, and threw the staff like a spear at the new man. The point of it landed straight at his heart, and he unspooled like he was made of thread, falling into a heap of string on the ground. 

The elf hummed something and scooped up the string. “Pretty cool, huh?” he asked Kravitz. 

Kravitz spat up blood. 

“Right, right,” Taako said, squatting by his head, “Look, this is….awkward, I know, but I can’t really save you,” he said, and he was close enough Kravitz could see his face. He was beautiful, “It’s complicated, and you're kind of like, dying, so I don’t even have enough time to explain, but uh,” he swallowed, and some of his calm facade melted away, “You’re going to be ok, ok? I know that’s hard to believe right now, but really. You’re pretty amazing and uh, the afterlife’s got some pretty crazy shit for you. 

Kravitz felt cold. So, so cold. He couldn’t feel his feet anymore, and each breath felt like it was stabbing him again and again. He gasped, trying to ask this stranger how he knew, WHAT he knew, but his mouth couldn’t form words any longer. “Here,” Taako said, and held out his hand, “I gotta get back, but, I’ll stick with your for this, ok?”

Kravitz had just enough energy to take his hand in his own, gripping onto it, his last connection to the world. His breath couldn’t come at all anymore, and he fell limp, his vision blacking out.

“Catch ya later, babe,” was the last thing he heard, before he was suddenly on a dark island made of stone, sitting before a throne with a large woman seated inside, wearing a raven mask on her head.


	2. Familiar, but not Too Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A century or so into his Reaper duties, Kravitz encounters the same elf again

Kravitz didn’t think about the stranger much over the next hundred years or so. To some, his afterlife seemed dreary or mundane, but it had its upsides. Saving people who were like him, for once. Taking down enemies of the Raven Queen. Carrying around a sick scythe that could take him anywhere in the planes. It was a nice deal, overall. 

He had one guilty pleasure, he liked to catch concerts when he had his off time. He couldn’t conduct them himself, but it was good to stay updated on musical trends. 

He went to concerts across the world, from grand halls in big cities, to open stage nights in the most remote taverns. His favorite, however, was a orchestra in Neverwinter. They seemed to continually be struggling every time Kravitz came to visit, but their music was always the most cutting edge, the most beautiful soul. Kravitz soon had his favorite spot, all the way up in the catwalk. He couldn’t see much of the stage below, but the sound echoed directly into his ears, and it was, in his opinion, the best seat in the house. It just wasn’t a seat many people could get to. 

Which is why it was such a surprise one cool autumn day when he came and there was someone sitting there. 

It was an elf, wearing garish orange robes that managed to accentuate the glow in his brown skin. It was like he was Autumn himself, come to life. “Hey babe!” The elf greeted him warmly, “You’re late, you almost missed the overture.”

Kravitz blinked at him, floating over the stadium, “Who are you?” He said, though he knew the elf looked familiar. 

The elf turned and frowned at him, letting Kravitz get a good look at the freckles and gap tooth-ed mouth. It was so familiar, it was scratching at his brain. “What do you mean who--hold on a sec.” He took a pocketwatch from his his robes and looked, “Oh damn, I didn’t realize I was that early. Shit, I got a lot to explain to you, huh?”

Kravitz leaned in closer, tilting his head to the side until the memory sealed in place, “It’s you!” he said, “You were there--you were--” he swallowed, “You were there when I died.”

The elf’s eyebrows went up into his hairline, “I was, huh?” he said, “Well, that’ll be interesting.” 

“Who ARE you?” Kravitz demanded, summoning his scythe and leveling it at him. 

The elf did not seem intimidated. The lights dimmed and he motioned Kravitz to be quiet, “It’s starting, come on,” he said, beckoning him with his fingers. 

Kravitz was torn. Eventually he came and sat down, keeping his distance from the elf. 

They listened silently beside each other, though Kravitz’ eyes kept darting over to his new companion. He seemed to be just listening to the music, swaying his head and watching the bows on the string instruments rise and fall. 

He met Kravitz’ eyes once through the performance, and Kravitz froze. It was like the elf was staring through his very soul. He was...strange. And Kravitz had seen a lot of strange things in his un-life. 

Finally, it came time for intermission, though Kravitz almost didn’t realize the music had stopped. “Here,” the elf said, passing him something. Kravitz flinched back, gripping his scythe, “Calm down wouldja? It’s just my hall pass. Now, I’m gonna run to concessions for snacks, do you want anything?”

Kravitz took the card he was being handed, and shook his head. It didn’t seem like a weapon. He looked down and read. It looked like a business card, with a number of titles on it, but the biggest word that was immediately recognizable was ‘TAAKO’. 

“Tay-ko?” Kravitz asked, “What sort of name is--” but when he looked up, Taako was gone. 

\---

“Is this some kind of joke?” Kravitz said, finding him buying peanuts from the stand. 

“Nah, man,” Taako said, “a whole pack of peanuts for a copper, damn I love olden times.”

“No, the CARD,” Kravitz said, “‘Savior of the multiverse? Master of Time and Space? Greatest Wizard who has ever or will ever live?”

“All sounds right to me, homie,” Taako said, buying the peanuts, “You sure you don’t want any?

Kravitz spluttered, “Who ARE you?”

Taako looked around and Kravitz noticed all the people who were looking at him. 

Taako pulled him aside, out of the eyes of the crowd, through walls and back up to the rafters. He summoned a staff out of nothing, just as Kravitz often summoned his scythe. Kravitz almost reached for it, but then Taako held it out. “Take a gander, Bones.” he said.

Kravitz did, and now was able to see how strange it was. It seemed like a giant knitting needle. And the name carved in the side was... “Istus?” 

“One and only,” Taako said, “The only goddess of Fate, that is. I’m doing a bit of free-lancing for her. Same as you.”

Kravitz scrunched up his face into a frown, “So...you’re like, a Reaper?”

“Eh,” Taako said, taking his staff back, “We’re still working on the name. But that’s the gist. You take down death criminals. I take on the Time criminals.” 

Kravitz blinked in confusion. He’d never heard of time criminals. “Are there a lot of those?”

Taako gave a shaky hand, “Less. I’m the only guy on this. Luckily I can kinda be everywhere at once and--” He scrunched his own face, suddenly quiet, “Ah, damn. Except Here and Now, apparently. Catch ya on the flipside, huh?” Taako said, winking at him. 

Kravitz blinked at him, and he was gone.


	3. Future Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz tries to figure out how to ask Taako about the future, specifically, THIER future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Uber Fluffy chapter.

“I guess their shit is cool,” Taako said, diving into the peanut noodle dish, “But if you ask me, Tabby’s later work is way better. They really let go, you know, just played their emotions, fuck all the rules! That’s some music after my own heart.”

“How am I supposed to compare that?” Kravitz asked, “They haven’t MADE their later work yet! I haven’t heard it!”

“Sounds like a YOU problem, babe,” Taako said again, smirking in that shitty way he did when he hinted at things Kravitz didn’t know. 

He was….infuriating. But also funny, and knew how to spin Kravitz at the drop of a hat. Not that he’d ever drop any of his fantastically garish hats, anyway. He had the ability to make Kravitz smile in a way no one, alive or dead, ever had.

And then he’d be gone again. Kravitz never knew when to expect he’d arrive. He sat in his usual seat in the rafters of the Neverwinter theater, and found himself retreating there more and more often these days, whenever he had off. Of course, he always enjoyed the music, but he was disappointed anytime he went and Taako wasn’t there. 

He wasn’t going to sulk about that now, though, not when he was here right in front of him. He’d offered to take him out for food. Apparently, Taako explored food in different times the same way Kravitz explored music. “What do you think?” Taako asked, nodding at Kravitz’ plate. 

Kravitz hadn’t much touched his plate. He was nibbling on it every once in a while, but when your true form was a ball of light, you didn’t really need to eat. “It’s good,” he said, not having any reference point. He hadn’t eaten in….it would have to be at least 50 years, give or take. 

Taako squinted at him, and he knew the elf saw right through him as if he were in skeleton form. “To be honest,” he admitted, “I don’t have a whole lot of sense of what’s good or isn’t. I certainly wasn’t a food connoisseur in life, and that did not improve in death.”

Taako tilted his head, “Huh,” he said, “Well, we’ll be changing that.”

Kravitz snorted, “Is that a declaration,” he said, “Or your knowledge of the future?”

Taako’s grin was wide and wicked with mischievous glee. “Both,” he said, “One way or another, you’re not getting out of more dinners with me, babe.”

Kravitz smiled, but looked down at his plate, contemplative, and moving the noodles around. Taako didn’t really talk about the future much. Well, he did, but only annoying hints and some vague clues as to what would happen. It wasn’t anything concrete.

But the more time they spent together, the more Kravitz suspected--no, he was almost SURE--that one day, he and Taako would be...together. Really together. 

He couldn’t deny some feelings, flutterings in what would be his heart if he still had one. How could he not, Taako was so incredible, smart, cultured, sophisticated...but also actually funny and down to earth. 

He didn’t know if he should ask. If the answer was no, he’d be devastated. But what was worse would be if Taako couldn’t or wouldn’t tell him at all. He might spend an eternity hoping for something that would never come. But maybe he HAD to ask, maybe asking is what would start their relationship, at least on his end, and he was just...caught in this spiral, unable to act in one way or another.

“Uh-oh,” Taako said, raising his eyebrow, “I know that face. That’s a stressed Krav face.” Kravitz couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his face. Taako always seemed to know him, better than himself. “What’s gnawing at your bones, Bones?”

This was it, the best opportunity he had or might ever have. He just had to say the words, ask if they were together. “Are you--?” He started, but his voice failed him. He opened his mouth again, but instead, he asked, “Why do you always eat peanuts?”

He actually flinched. It was the stupidest question, he couldn’t believe he asked it. Peanuts? Taako would be gone again, and neither really knew the next time he’d get to see him and he was asking about PEANUTS? 

Taako smiled, though. “I was allergic,” Taako said, “Used to be, anyway, before the emissary gig. But now I can really eat whatever I want. I don’t gain any extra weight anymore either! It’s awesome!” 

Kravitz smiled while silently cursing himself. Coward, he called himself.

“Hey,” Taako said, pulling him out of his thoughts, “You got something to do after this?”

Kravitz blinked, “Um, no?” He didn’t exactly make plans, and the Raven Queen wasn’t actively calling him for a bounty, so, as far as he knew he was good.

“There’s a new tavern down the road,” Taako said, looking at his pocketwatch, “Or, I think it should be open by now. It’s one of your favorites, I thought we’d go check it out when it’s brand new.”

Kravitz sighed, “But we just ate?” He said, confused, even though he only ate half his dish.

Taako chuckled at him. “We’re not going there to EAT,” he said, winking. 

\---

“No.”

“Come on, Bones.”

“No! I just like listening to music, I don’t keep up with this! It’s a whole other artform!” 

Taako put his hands on Kravitz’ waist, pulling him close, “Just follow my lead.” 

Quicker than he was comfortable with, Kravitz was pulled onto the dance floor, desperately trying to keep up with Taako’s movements. 

For all his protesting, Taako honestly didn’t let Kravitz flounder, guiding him and helping to figure out the patterns, “It’s like a battle,” Taako said, “But instead of trying to break the other’s rhythm, you’re trying to go WITH it.”

Kravitz swallowed, still unsure of himself, but he didn’t seem to be making a fool of himself. The pattern was simpler than it looked from outside, and as long as he stuck close to Taako, any missteps were overlooked. “How do you do that?” He asked Taako.

Taako tilted his head, “Do what?”

Kravitz was ready to answer ‘everything’ but that wasn’t helpful. “How do you know me better than I know myself?” 

Taako threw back his head and laughed, “Trust me, Bones, that ain’t always gonna be the case,” he said, “But I’m gonna go ahead and enjoy my advantage while I have it.” 

“Advantage?” Kravitz asked, eyebrow raised, but he couldn’t erase the smile from his face.

Taako smirked in that shitty way again. Then he leaned forward and kissed Kravitz on the cheek. Kravitz froze, but only for a moment before he turned his face to let Taako kiss his mouth instead. 

He didn’t even care he ended up getting smacked by other dancers going by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters keep getting longer.....


	4. Lie of Ommission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz accidentally teams up with a time criminal

Kravitz had never seen so much death in his un-life. 

He was getting to be one of the older reapers now, but he’d heard stories of plagues and world catastrophes that had knocked out entire civilizations. This wasn’t like that. This was war. The humans were at war nearly constantly. It started suddenly and hadn’t settled for a year now. 

After a lot of guesswork, he learned of something called the Relics, items of great magical power that did incredible and terrifying things, the worst of which was just making people want them. 

It saddened Kravitz to see this level of catastrophe, but for most of it, there was nothing he could do. Except for one. 

There were a pair of dangerous liches that had achieved one of the relics, a pair that Kravitz had been trying to capture for years. With their new power, they were unstoppable, even for Reapers. Until now. 

A man named Gram had found Kravitz by tracking down a necromancy cult he’d been hunting. He offered to help guide Kravitz through Wonderland. Kravitz, of course, expected trickery, but the man was genuine. “They took my brother,” he told Kravitz, “They have...they have to be stopped.”

Kravitz brought him to the entrance in the Felicity Wilds, when he heard a voice behind him. “Hey babe,” Taako said, “You mind holding that guy still for me? It’ll make my life a bunch easier.”

Kravitz turned on Taako, opening his mouth to speak, when Gram yelled, “One of the birds!” he said, hiding behind Kravitz’ cloak, “Stop him! He’s one of the ones that made them!” 

Kravitz scowled, “Don’t lie,” Kravitz said, “Taako would never--”

Taako made a motion with his hand and a noncommittal noise. Kravitz turned on him slowly. “Look, dude, it was a long time ago!” Taako said, “Well, for me, anyway. Anywho, that dude’s from the future, so uh--”

“I’m trying to SAVE the future!” Gram spat at him, “You think because you swept in years later to stop everyone dying it erases all the destruction you caused?!”

Kravitz stared, dumbfounded at Taako, but Taako didn’t deny it. Swallowing back some emotion Kravitz couldn’t place, he raised his knitting needle like a spear. “Krav, out of the way please.”

Instinctively Kravitz stepped in front of Gram to protect him. “You..” he stuttered out, words unsteady as his view of reality fell apart around him, “YOU did this?”

Taako sighed, “It’s...complicated,” he said, “there’s this whole song and...and you’ll understand one day, and--”

“He’s a death criminal,” Gram said, “He died 8 whole times! Never once went to the astral plane!” Kravitz’ frown deepened, “Look it up in your book! It’s true!” 

“Ok, I’m gettin’ REAL sick of you,” Taako said, “Now come quietly, or--” Gram spit at him, “Alright, not quietly then.” He charged with the needle.

Kravitz countered with his scythe. “Babe,” Taako said, “What are you doing?”

“You lied to me,” Kravitz said, jaw clenched. 

“Whoa, hey,” Taako said, disengaging, “I never lied! You know there are some things I had to keep from you.”

“You--” Kravitz struck at him with his scythe again, which he artfully dodged. “In the name of the Raven Queen, I’m bringing you in!”

Taako sighed, tired, “You really don’t want to do this..”

Kravitz was shaking. If he had blood it would be rushing in his ears. He let out a scream and struck out at Taako again, and again. Taako blocked each and every strike with an annoying level of ease. “Stop! Patronizing me!” Kravitz said, “I am emissary to the Raven Queen, Senior Reaper of the Astral Plane, and you do NOT know better than me!” Taako put out his hand, and Kravitz was thrown back. He didn’t need to breath, but that was all that prevented him from hyperventilating. “Why don’t you deal with that time relic, hmm? Shouldn’t that be a priority?”

“I’ll get to it!” Taako said, and Kravitz lunged again. This time he put up his hand and Kravitz felt chains encircle him, pinning his limbs to his side. He couldn’t shift out of it, or even revert to his ball of light form. “Shit,” Taako said, then raced off. 

Kravitz could just barely twist his head to see where Taako had run off to. He was following Gram, who’d run for the door to Wonderland. As he did, the chains pulled Kravitz with him like a leash. 

Taako was almost on him, when Gram ran through the door, and Wonderland shut him in. Taako pounded on what was now solid wall, and backed up. “I was just going to send him back,” Taako said, “Back to the future. Solid movie.” Kravitz frowned, as Taako turned to him. “He’s going to die in there. And you would have too, if you went. Permanently, I mean.” 

Kravitz continued to struggle against his chains, but couldn’t move an illusory muscle. “Are you waiting for a ‘Thank you?’” 

Taako looked...so much older than he ever had. Not wise, just tired. He waved his hand, and the chains released him. “If you come back here, the chains go back up,” Taako said, “You don’t...This isn’t your destiny.”

Kravitz swallowed, “What happened to making our own destinies?” 

Taako tried to smile, but it came out strained, “You will,” he said, “In your own way.” He ripped a hole in the fabric of time and waved back, “I’ll see you later, babe,” and he left Kravitz alone.


	5. Once More, with So Many Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz meets Taako for the first time once again.

When you lived for centuries, a decade wasn’t all that long. Kravitz had gone a decade without seeing natural sunlight, without a vacation, without….without seeing Taako. 

But this decade felt more...real. Kravitz was beginning to wonder if he’d beaten destiny and time and fate, and gotten rid of Taako for good. They didn’t offer therapists in the astral plane (something they should probably change?) so Kravitz didn’t spend much time trying to analyze how that made him feel, but he knew somewhere it hurt. 

The last place he expected to see him was on a space station trying to hunt down Lucas Miller. 

He was different. It wasn’t just that he was much younger (centuries younger) his whole...everything about him was different. His skin was smooth and flawless with sharp, angular features, and luminous golden hair. It had none of the freckles or tiny blemishes that Kravitz often found himself looking over, the teeth weren’t slightly crooked on the face he had kissed, and none of the love handles he had held when they danced. 

Not to mention, he clearly didn’t know who Kravitz was.

“Hey thug, I’m gonna tentacle your dick!” The elf shouted at him. 

It wasn’t hard to figure out what was happening. He told himself he targeted the dwarf because of his higher death count, but he knew at some point he’d have to bring in Taako as well. Could he somehow cause a paradox, this way? Stopping Taako before he ever became an Emissary, and thus never met Kravitz in the first place. 

Ugh, time travel was confusing. Time to do what he always did: Bury all his feelings in a deep dark hole and focus single-mindedly on the job in front of him. 

Hey, don’t judge, it was working so far. 

As he probably could have expected, it didn’t work exactly as planned. There was something odd about this Taako and his band of death criminals. They didn’t act like they knew anything about their own deaths. 

Taako himself was...young. Arrogant. Same attitude as ever, but had none of the world weary knowledge that the Taako he remembered had. In the end, he let him and the others go, even that robot they had with him. Taako always said he had a kind heart, and he hoped he meant it as a compliment, and not a synonym for ‘soft.’

For the first time in 10 years, Kravitz went down to the Neverwinter theater. It had been renovated since last he went, and seemed to be prospering. Kravitz had a passing thought of being disappointed that they’d possibly sold out, but that wasn’t what he was here for. 

He wondered if Taako would be here. If he didn’t, he’d feel really stupid. Alas, when he went up to the Rafters, there he was, in pastel pink robes with a matching hat, looking down at the orchestra pit. 

“So, you met me, huh?” Taako asked, not looking back. 

Kravitz froze, “How’d you know I was here?” 

Taako looked back, smile on his face. “I didn’t, I just kept saying that every few minutes til it worked.”

Kravitz tried to fight it, he really did, but a smile crept onto his face anyway. “Do I get to understand now?” 

Taako hummed, low. “Soon,” he said, “A lot’s happening soon. The timeline’s been busy, a lot of people still wanting the relics in the future.” He looked back down to the orchestra pit. “I still try and make it here, any night I can.”

Kravitz finally went and sat down beside him. He imagined Taako, sitting here alone, waiting for Kravitz. A dark part of him was glad, that he knew what Kravitz had felt, wishing for him. “I’m still angry,” he said, “I don’t...I don’t like to feel controlled.”

“I never wanted to control you,” Taako said, looking over at him. 

“I know,” Kravitz said, “But...with you here, it feels like some sort of destiny. Fate. I don’t like thinking that I don’t have a choice in what I do.”

“You do have a choice,” Taako said, ignoring the applause from the audience below, “You always will. Just because I know what some of those choices are now--”

“But that’s the problem, isn’t it?” Kravitz said, “I feel...unequal. When I first met you, I was so...swept away by how confident and in control you were. You knew me better than I knew myself, and I...I knew so little about you. Now, I’m...frustrated. And to be very honest, intimidated.”

Taako took a deep breath. “Well, that really is a shift from normal,” he said, and he held out his hand for Kravitz to take. “I can’t tell you what’s going to happen, in part ‘cause it’s literally my job, and part...I kinda like the way things happened, and I don’t want to change it.” Kravitz hesitated, but gave him his hand. “We’re reaching a turning point, both for us and the world. And maybe you’re right, I know...too much.” He glanced up at the ceiling, “But the guy up there doesn’t.”

Kravitz squinted, “God?”

“No!” Taako said, squeezing his hand, and making Kravitz laugh, “Fantasy Jesus Christ...ME you dumbass! The other me!” 

Kravitz chuckled, “Yeah, I know, but I couldn’t help it.”

Taako sighed, rolling his eyes, and getting up. “The point is, give him a chance.”

“You’re not going to stay?” Kravitz asked as the music started. 

Taako shook his head, “I’m not the one you need right now. Plus I have heard this symphony like 5000 times, it is grating.”

He leaned down at pecked Kravitz on the cheek. Kravitz closed his eyes, holding onto the touch. “Normally I’d say Catch you later, but...I guess you’ll catch ME later, huh?” He winked, and then he was gone.


	6. Time Travel's Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz takes Taako--present Taako--out on a date.

“What the FUCK!” Taako shouted, looking down at the concert hall below. 

Kravitz quickly yanked him back before he fell. “I gotcha, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, I’m fine with THAT!” Taako said, lifting his umbrella, “I got feather fall, my dude. I just don’t know why we’re up HERE and not, you know, in actual seats!” 

Kravitz opened his mouth, then paused. He’d started coming up here back when he didn’t have any gold, but that was centuries ago. Now…”I guess I’m just used to this,” he said, “We can go down if you want.” He lifted his scythe to open a portal to below. 

Taako laughed, and it was so weird to see past--or, rather PRESENT--Taako laughing like this. He seemed so much more free. “Nah, homie,” he said, sitting down, “This’ll work. My back is going to sue you for damages though.”

As promised, Kravitz got to know this version of Taako (though it took another 11 deaths on Taako’s part to push him into it.) After Taako somewhat tricked him into a date (when would Kravitz stop falling for that?) Taako said it was his choice of where to go next, and it was obvious what Kravitz would pick. 

As he settled beside Taako, they waited and listened to the audience coming in. “So,” he said, “You come here often?” Taako asked, leaning his head on Kravitz’ shoulder. 

Kravitz smiled, thinking back to all the concerts he’d seen, sitting beside Future Taako. “Yeah, it’s…” he sighed, “It’s always a spectacle.”

He felt Taako shift, and looked to see Taako raising an eyebrow at him. “You mind I ask you something?”

Kravitz smirked, “I think you just did.”

Taako hit him. “Don’t be smart,” he said, “No, I mean, have you had other….dating opportunities? I mean. I don’t know how cool Death is with that kind of thing.”

Kravitz opened his mouth. He didn’t know how much he was allowed to say. He didn’t ever get the lowdown of what was damaging to the timeline or not. “I...dated, yes.”

Taako hummed, “and, this is a date you went on before?”

Kravitz froze. Before? Did he...did he think HE was a time traveler? No, right, that wouldn’t make sense, but, what could he mean. “What do you mean?” He asked. Better to be safe.

Taako sighed, sitting up, and Kravitz missed the warmth. “Look, Taako’s not interested in being a rebound, ok? So if you’re just trying to re-make some old magic--”

“No,” Kravitz said, “No, I’m not--” He swallowed, “Yes, I had dates here,” Kravitz said, “But it wasn’t--It’s complicated.”

Taako’s frown only deepened, “Shit you’re not married, are you?”

“No!” he said instantly, but then tried to think. Taako wore a lot of rings, was one of them a wedding ring? “At least, I don’t think I’m...no, I--no.”

Taako squinted at him, “I hate to tell you, you’re not instilling a whole lot of confidence in me here, bones.”

Kravitz sighed, thinking carefully about how to word this, “You are the only person I’m interested in, Taako,” he said, “No one else.” 

Taako gave him a small smile, before turning back to the music. “Good,” he said, resting his head on Kravitz’ shoulder once again.

Taako always acted confident, but this was the first time Kravitz really wondered how much it was a front. He never had to prove how much he liked Taako before, it was assumed. Kravitz wrapped an arm around him. He was going to like proving his affection. 

He went all out, using tricks Future Taako had used against him, taking him to a restaurant with food he knew he’d like, showing his dance moves, and turning the charm up to 11. He brought Taako back to the moon, holding his hand all the way to the door. He loved watching Taako enjoy the affection, the shy smiles, the nervous laughter, the uncensored happiness he had. 

Taako now looked almost uncomfortable, though, squirming in front of his door. “Taako?” Kravitz asked, “Is everything o--”

Taako leaned over and pecked Kravitz on the cheek. Before he could process it, Taako was heading inside, “Catch you later, babe!” he shouted at him as the door shut. 

Kravitz smiled to himself, touching his cheek. He started laughing. He had just been thinking how much he’d missed Taako saying that, and realized it was the first time Taako had said it.


	7. Love Changes, Never Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz understands everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ok, maybe we'll just include one line from canon--
> 
> *accidentally writes the whole reunion scene from Kravitz' perspective*

Kravitz struggled, pulling himself hand over fist onto the rock island of the Astral Plane, ripping off the gooish nature of the sea of souls. Or rather, not the sea of souls, but this terrifying mess that had descended onto his home. 

He sliced through the air with his scythe, but nothing came of it. He tried reaching Taako on his stone of farspeech, and nothing, not even a crackle responded. He laid out feathers the Raven Queen had bequeathed him, only for emergencies, and still he heard nothing. 

He was alone. 

Despair he had not felt since he lay dying in a cultist sacrificial circle filled him. He sank to his hands and knees, utterly helpless. Behind him, he felt the sea rising. Soon it would take over the island, and him along with it. And there was nothing he could do. Nowhere he could go. He was a mess and he was going to be consumed. 

A bright light shown over his head, making him flinch. The sea below him actually reeled back and gave a noise like a scream as it retreated, leaving him clear. 

Kravitz looked up into the light, but all he could make out was a figure against the light. He tried to block it out to see his savior, but the savior in turn stepped forward, letting Kravitz see his face. “Hey babe!” Taako said, “fancy seeing you here!”

Kravitz flinched, still not all together with it. “Taako?” He said, “But I saw you, with Magnus--”

“Other Taako, Bones,” Taako said, reaching down to help Kravitz situate himself, “Yeesh, you are a mess. Gotta help you look good for the apocalypse.” He waved his hand over Kravitz and prestidigitation took care of the rest.

Kravitz gripped his arm. “I heard the story,” he said, “I understand now. Just like you always told me I would. I’m so sorry.” 

Taako smiled, “Hey, no sweat, ok?” he caressed his hair, pulling goo out of his locs. “These are stressful times.

Kravitz sighed, “So, is this it, then?” he swallowed, “The end?”

Taako’s grip on his arm almost hurt, “No,” he said firmly, then smiled. “I was always sorry I couldn’t save you before. I mean I know you were fine on your own, but I still felt bad. Had to make this my first stop” He wiped the last of the goo away, “There you are.”

Kravitz swallowed, “First?”

Taako smiled, “This is the first mission after joining Istus’ posse,” Taako said, “From my perspective. I’m guessing you and I’ve had a lot of other fun times in the past?”

It was Kravitz’ turn to smile up at him. “Yeah. We did.”

“Look forward to it.” 

A blue light surrounded them, like the world was being turned to crystal. “Well, that’s my cue,” Taako said, backing out, “Catch ya...right now, actually.’

As the portal opened, Taako disappeared, and….and Taako appeared right in front of him. “How…” Kravitz looked around him, “How did you do that?” 

Taako stormed at him, and Kravitz tried to quickly warm up his face as Taako kissed him, and it was so nice. “Long story short,” Taako said pulling away, “I was rad, natch. How do you still look this good? You’ve been locked in like, mud or tar or something? In the Astral Plane? You look fantastic!” 

Kravitz chuckled, not up for explaining how Taako’s future self came and cleaned him up. “It’s a lot of work to look this good,” he said, brushing it away. Was he cheating on Taako? With Taako? Eh, that was a thought for a later time. 

“Taako, I was trying to get out,” he said, “to get a message to you, I thought you were gone, I thought...I thought everything was gone.” He swallowed, his pain over the last….however long all tumbling out of him. 

“Well,” Taako said, looking down, “You’re not THAT far off, but um, you’re right, there’s been a terrible loss that you should know about.”

With that, he shimmered and shifted...and the Taako that appeared in the rafters of the theater appeared in front of him. He stared, stunned, connecting the dots as to this turning point for the both of them. “So,” Taako continued as he stared, “I just wanted to be honest, I didn’t want to catfish you or anything. This is Taako today, um, I had a bad run in while I was saving the world again.” He swallowed, rambling, “and, this is what I really look like, and I just wanted you to know in case that changes...anything? For you. Personally. I thought you should know. Now.”

It did change, for Kravitz. It changed everything. He just saw how Taako had developed and changed. He had seen what he would develop and change into and he was just...so thankful to be here for this change. He wanted to be there for the next and the next and the next. He had lost the option of growing old long ago, but with Taako he was always...changing. He still changed, which was a gift he didn’t know how to return. He loved Taako from the future, and he loved Taako the way he was now. He was always going to love Taako, and he always had. 

And he was going to prove it, over and over again the way Taako had proved it to him. And he’d start now, with Taako looking nervously at him, as though he didn’t already have his whole heart. “Taako,” he said, “I was crazy about you before some weird light told me a story about your 100 year journey through existence where you were fighting for a century to save the world.” How much longer he wouldn’t say, not yet. But he could say this, “I love you, Taako, and at this point, I think that everyone in reality is going to love you after hearing your story and nothing’s going to change that.”

Taako blushed bright red as Kravitz took his hand. He swallowed, “That was actually a test, your face is a skull half the time, so I just wanted to make sure we got...no fucking kidding.” 

Kravitz laughed and pulled him in for a hug. Over his shoulder, in the ruins of Phandolin, he saw another Taako watching them and smiling. He gave a wink, a wave, and then left them to save the universe.


	8. Post-canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz and Taako have an unexpected visitor in their new home.

“Lup, get up,” Taako said, toeing her side. 

“Mmmm,” Lup muttered on the ground, “Carpet so soft.” She rubbed her face against it. 

“Lup we have 10 bajillion boxes to unload and I am not using up all my spell slots on this!” 

Lup made carpet angels on the ground. “Like soft soft rabbit fur,” she said, completely ignoring him.

Taako groaned, “Barry, control your wife! Barry?” 

He looked around to where he had thought Barry was standing, but then realized he’d joined Lup on the ground. “You know, it is pretty soft. Usually this stuff is all scratchy.”

Kravitz chuckled to himself, watching Taako struggle. This was a mistake. Taako’s head whipped towards him, braid flying, and glared. “Aren’t you their boss or something now?” He demanded, “Do something about...This!”

Kravitz shrugged, wrapping arms around Taako. “Maybe we just leave them to it,” he said, kissing him on the cheek to try and calm him down, “And we’ll leave their stuff outside.”

Taako snorted. “We can try,” Taako said, “Lup mooches off all my things. It’s not fair.” 

Kravitz pulled on Taako’s arm now that he was a bit calmer. Lup was still getting used to having physical senses again, and generally they were all sensitive about it. Still, even Taako had his breaking point. 

Kravitz guided Taako to the other side of the duplex they were going to be sharing with Lup and Barry. It would give each couple some sense of privacy, but also allow them to be close. Kravitz knew Taako was worried about getting separated from his sister again. 

Kravitz was HOPING to get some of that promised privacy with Taako now, but apparently the universe--or should he say Fate--had other ideas. Because as he led Taako into the kitchen….Taako was sitting on their kitchen counter, drinking tea. “Sup Babe,” Future Taako said, nonchalantly, “Sup Babe’s Babe?”

He felt Taako reach for his wand, but Kravitz picked up his hand. “It’s ok,” he reassured , “I think...is it ok?”

Future Taako smiled, raising an eyebrow. “It’s fine, my man, we’re past canon now.” 

“What?” Kravitz and Taako said in sync. 

“I mean we’re past the Story canon. From the Day of Story and Song, you know. So it’s fine if ya boy knows about ya boy.” Taako smiled at his past self, “Hey Homie, I’m you from the future.”

Present Taako looked between Kravitz and Future Taako. Kravitz nodded, confirming this story. “So if we touch are we gonna explode or something?”

“Nah,” Future Taako said, waving his hand. Then he squinted. “At least, I don’t THINK so.”

Present Taako turned to Kravitz, “And you knew about this? The whole time?” 

“Taako,” Kravitz said, trying to remember his prepared statement about if Taako ever found out about this, “I know how this must seem, but I promise I love you for you, not because I knew we were fated to be. I mean, we weren’t even together when I first dated you, I wanted--”

“We break up?” Present Taako added, eyebrow raised. 

“No!” Kravitz said, “Well, I guess kind of, for a little. I just didn’t understand, but that’s all resolved now! And um. Well, I guess it’s not resolved for YOU, yet, but it will be, and you just..I mean um…” He trailed off, swallowing as he tried to come up with more arguments to prove he loved him.

Just as he was about to start groveling for forgiveness, both Taako’s burst out laughing. “Oh, Babe, your FACE!” Present Taako said.

“Damn,” Future Taako said, “It’s even funnier the second time around!” 

Kravitz whipped his head between the two of them. “Ok what’s--”

Present Taako grabbed his face, “I get it, Bones,” he said, “Or, I think I get it. We have a long out of order history, all Doctor-and-River style. I’m not mad.”

Kravitz sighed in relief. “Good,” He said, “Because I love you. Both of you, I guess.” 

“And now you get two for the price of one!” Future Taako said, sidling up to them. He hung off Kravitz’ other arm. “So, we doing this?”

The pair of them shared wicked smiles that reminded Kravitz of Taako and Lup. “Uh,” He said, “Doing what?” 

“Aw babe,” Present Taako said, suddenly rubbing his chest, “Don’t tell me you’re against getting a little...Polyamorous?” Both Taako’s eyebrows were doing something that made Kravitz’ toes curl. 

Now for everyone’s favorite gameshow you can only play when dating Taako from TV: Is he joking, or is he serious? If he’s joking, and Kravitz said yes, Taako might be disgusted with him. Was sleeping with your future self like sleeping with your twin (bad and wrong) or just like, masterbating? Where was Taako on the clone-fucking chart? 

On the other hand, if he was serious, and Kravitz assumed he was joking, he might make him sad. Also he might miss out on this. Did he want this? He honestly never had less of a clue in his life. 

“Oh hey,” Barry’s voice said, saving him from himself like an Angel on High, “It’s Future Taako. Are you supposed to be here? If you touch are you going to explode?”

Kravitz brain did a quick systems update while Barry and Taako’s chatted. He thinks back later that Taako might have been mid-sentence when he shouted “YOU TOLD BARRY?”

Future Taako blinked at him, “Well yeah,” he said, “He’s my family too. Besides, you weren’t talking to me for like a decade. I had to bother someone.”

Lup walked in after them, “Did we get a triplet?” She asked Taako. 

“Not exactly,” Future Taako said, “Heyo dingus. I gotta be heading out to fix the timeline and stuff, but I thought I’d drop in to say hi.” 

“Ah, Time Travel,” Lup said, sitting at the table, “Nice.”

“Maybe next time, ey Krav?” Future Taako said, kissing his cheek, “Catch ya later, guys,” and he disappeared.

As Barry and Lup occupied themselves with some food, Kravitz focused on trying not to dissolve into a bodyless ball of light out of the sheer awkward that just happened. He nearly failed as Taako wrapped his arms around him, “You know what the best part of that whole thing was?” he asked, “I’m going to get to enjoy every awkward moment all over again.” 

Kravitz knew he was immortal and all, but he wasn’t sure he was going to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they have a threesome? That's up for you to decide.


	9. Messed Up, but Endearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz wants to propose. He should know by now to trust in fate, or at least in his time traveling boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff overload.

This was a mission of utmost importance and delicacy. 

And his co-conspirator was not being cooperative. 

“Hecate,” Kravitz begged, “Hecate stay STILL.” The squirming cat scratched at him. Wisely, he had already switched into skeletal form for this task. “It will be faster if you stay still!” 

Hecate ignored his pleas, and despite his lack of skin to maul, managed to escape and rush off to some corner of the house all the powers of the Raven Queen would not manage to find. 

Kravitz was left holding the little collar and engagement ring. He had a hell of a time planning this. He didn’t want to pressure Taako in a public setting (he could be fairly private) but Kravitz knew he’d want to be nicely dressed and glamoured properly. That gave him about a 29 second window when Taako got home from the school before he fell apart on the couch to watch fantasy Bake Off. 

Speaking of, the door was opening. Crap, crap, crap, he was home early! Kravitz hadn’t even dressed properly, but he was sitting out here holding a ring in his hands with no way of stuffing it anywhere! 

Running on pure adrenaline, he rushed the door as Taako walked in holding out the ring. “Marry me?!” he demanded, sounding even to himself a bit desperate. 

Taako blinked at him, not able to fully process. They stood, staring at one another, ring between them, until Hecate returned from whatever hole she’d been hiding in to jump up in Taako’s arms as she always did. Now, if she had been wearing the collar with the ring on it, this moment might have been perfect. Traitor. 

After a second, though, Taako burst out into laughter. Kravitz tried to hide his hurt, but maybe this was a good laughter? Laughter didn’t necessarily mean ‘no’ right? He did look pretty silly, probably. Maybe he’d finish it with an ‘of course I’ll marry you.’

He didn’t though. He just kept laughing, and then summoned his needle to keep himself falling over. Pieces finally clicked together for Kravitz. “FUTURE Taako?” He demanded, 

“The one of many,” Taako said, wiping his eyes, “Oh, Holy Istus, Babe, I’m sorry, I just put together like a bunch of things which are all hilarious.” He reached up and patted Kravitz’ cheek, then showed him his hand, where he saw a duplicate of the engagement ring he was holding out. 

Kravitz blinked, “So, you accept?” 

Taako laughed, “Not like this I won’t!” Taako said, grabbing the collar from him and dropping it to the floor. Hecate jumped down and tossed it around like a toy. “This whole time traveling thing has been cool, but I never thought it would have such amazing benefits. Kravitz,” He smacked both Kravitz’ cheeks together, “I’m going to plan my own proposal.” 

~

“What if I mess it up?” 

“You will,” Taako said, making Kravitz panic, “It’ll be endearing, calm down. I’ll still say yes.” 

Kravitz took deep breaths. Even if he didn’t need air, it was calming. “Are you sure you can’t come?”

“Third wheel my own proposal?” Taako said, “Hard pass. Besides, I’m not denying my past self the joy of finding out he planned this. Now, Buck-up, Reaper! Get a move on!” He pushed Kravitz through his own portal and disappeared. 

“Kravitz?” Taako asked. Kravitz swirled to see Present Taako on their usual spot in the rafters of Neverwinter Theater, dressed to the nines. He really was so beautiful. “Everything alright?”

Kravitz smiled, “Yes, everything’s wonderful,” he said, sitting beside him. 

Taako smiled, and looped his arm around him, “I’ve got a surprise for you,” he said, giving his arm a squeeze.

Kravitz smiled, “Me too,” he said, pulling out his scythe. He summoned a floating table and a full course meal (that future Taako had prepared) “How would you like Dinner with your show?”

“Oooh!” Taako said, checking out the spread. It was something called ‘tex mex’ which was becoming popular in Faerun despite the lack of either a tex or a mex. Taako himself had popularized it, along with his new friend Juan. “Is this from a new restaurant? It’s an interesting array of spices I don’t know if I’ve seen.” 

“Don’t make me ruin the surprise.” Kravitz said, making Taako pout. That didn’t stop him taking a big bite of the fajita. 

They enjoyed the meal and the first part of the concert along with their meal. During the intermission, they both sat in silence as Kravitz tried to gain enough confidence to speak. He slipped the engagement ring on a churro. “Taako,” he said, finally as the audience started coming in again, “I love you.”

Taako smiled, “Back at you, Bones.”

“No,” Kravitz said, holding his hands, “I really love you. I love all of you and I just. I want to be with you every day and,” he was forgetting the speech he wrote. He should have written it down. “Churro?” He asked. 

Taako put his hand up, “Oof, I am stuffed, babe. Maybe later.” 

Kravitz was panicking. He put this off too long, the music was going to start up again. “Please, just listen, um. Churro?” He offered again. 

“I’m full,” Taako said, “Just focus on the music.”

“But Taako--” The conductor came back on stage to the audience’s applause. He missed his chance, and now was just holding the churro stick awkwardly. 

The song was different than he was expecting. He had heard this symphony, hadn’t he? The chorus started, singing a romance song of some type? He sat on the edge of his seat, listening, trying to figure it out, when they sang, “Don’t wanna walk alone, So let’s get married.”

Kravitz turned to Taako in confusion….to find him holding out a ring box and smiling nervously.

He let the music and the image wash over him...and he found he wasn’t surprised at all. Of course Taako would do this. Of course he’d arrange it so they’d propose to each other. 

Awkwardly, he held up the churro with the ring on it as his answer. Taako allowed shock to color his features for a moment before he tackled Kravitz, forcing him to use his hovering ability to hold them both up. 

Floating above the concert below, they kissed, allowing the music to wrap them up in their own little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second warning: this is the last of the pure fluff.


	10. Age is but a Lot of Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako comes to visit late at night.

Sleep was a nasty habit Taako had pulled Kravitz directly into. Lup and Barry probably had a hand on that ball as well, given they switched off shifts more now, giving Kravitz time to sleep in the first place, but it was just so nice to curl up around Taako and sleep. After a century or two married and living together, it had just become habit, that Kravitz managed to sleep even when Taako was out. 

Long after many of his shorter-lived friends had passed on, Taako was still kicking and going strong. He worked deceptively hard on his magic school, especially setting up a program for orphans to stay off the streets. Today Ren, (his beff, best elf friend forever) had called him in for an emergency at the school, and Taako told Kravitz he’d just meditate in his office tonight. With Barry and Lup on shift, Kravitz didn’t have much else to do, nor anything he wanted to do, but curl up in his bed and sleep. 

That was, until he felt someone grab at his middle. 

It was good he’d spent so long with Taako he didn’t immediately take off his head. “Taako?” Kravitz asked, “I thought you were at--”

Taako didn’t look up from where his head was buried in Kravitz’ chest, summoning his needle. “Oh,” Kravitz said. Future Taako. Future Taako tended to burst in whenever he felt like, which...well, Present Taako did too. But Future Taako usually came bright and happy, fresh off taking a local time criminal, enjoying tea with anyone around. 

This time, though, he was just holding onto him, oddly silent for Taako. “Are you ok?” Kravitz asked, rubbing along his spine. “Taako are--”

“I watched you die,” Taako mumbled.

Kravitz stiffened, remembering their first meeting all those centuries ago. “...oh,” he said, holding him tight. He swallowed, “I got better.”

Taako managed something that may have been a muffled laugh or a sob or both. “Alright,” Kravitz said, sitting up, “Come on, Taako, come on. Look at me.” he clapped his hands, his automatic light switch activating, and he lifted Taako’s chin to face him. “Look at me. I’m right here. I’m ok.” 

Taako sniffled. “I could have stopped it,” he said, “I was there, I could have...I watched you, and it was so hard not to save you--”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Kravitz said, Taako sniffled, “No, Taako, look at me. I...I have always preferred to make my own destiny, my own choices. And I did. And every single time I chose you, and you chose me. We had our problems our setbacks, but we’re here now, and I wouldn’t change a thing. Not when it means we get to spend eternity together.”

Taako winced, bowing his head again into Kravitz’ shoulder. Kravitz frowned, unbraiding his hair the way he knew could relax him….at least until he noticed something. “Taako?” he asked, “What happened to your grey hair?” 

Taako froze under his arms. “This has been how my hair always looks,” he mumbled. 

“Yes, but--” Kravitz said, looking at him. Elves aged slowly, but they did age. He remembered Taako freaking out at his first grey hair, but like always, Kravitz loved how he looked. He still got rid of them with a glamour, but never did when it was just the two of them. “Is this...a glamour?”

Taako swallowed, looking up again. “This is how I looked when you first told me you loved me,” he said, touching his face. “You never change, with your face. I mean I always knew you were dead, but feeling your heart stop kind of...made it real.”

“But you’re…” Kravitz said, “Taako, all those years ago, when you said you were an emissary of Istus...I assumed you were also--”

“Immortal?” Taako said, “Not...not exactly.” 

Kravitz sat up further, holding Taako by the shoulders. “Would you...take the glamour down?”

Taako flinched, “I don’t know if--”

“Please,” Kravitz said, “I want to know.”

Taako sighed. Looking him in the eyes, he shimmered, the glamour slipping off him like a loose robe. 

His hair wasn’t grey, it was stark white. His skin was wrinkled and thin, his eyes gaunt in his face. Kravitz could feel his bones 

Still, it was undeniably Taako. There was a spark in his eyes and a twitch in his smile, even as he looked nervously at Kravitz for his reaction. 

Kravitz didn’t hesitate, wrapping him up in his arms to hold him tightly, “I know,” Taako said, “I mean I live up to my old gay wizard status but it’s--”

“We’re going to have so long together,” Kravitz murmured, almost to himself. He saw so many years in his husband’s face, years they would have by each other’s side.

Taako gave a simple chuckle. “Yeah,” he said, “But...Kravitz it WILL end. I mean, with time travel, I’ll still be able to see you, but it won’t be as much. I’m trying to spend as much time with you in the future as I can, but--”

Kravitz kissed his cheek, his nose, his mouth. “You’ve been with me from the beginning,” Kravitz said, “I don’t remember much of my life, my town, my first instrument, my mother’s face. But I remember you. I remember you being there for me all my death, and I will be here for as much of your life I can.” He cradled his face. “I’m a grim reaper, love. I will never be afraid of death.” 

Taako swallowed. “You know,” he said, voice cracking, “I forget you can be so sweet when you’re such a goddamn dork.” 

Kravitz snickered, flicking him on the ear. “Ow!” Taako said, “Respect your elders!” 

“I’m older than you,” Kravitz said, wrapping him up in a heavy blanket to hold him close. 

“You don’t know that!” Taako grumped, resting his head on Kravitz chest the way he always did. “You’re really not mad you’re dead?”

“Not a bit,” Kravitz said, kissing the top of his head, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so the last chapter's gonna have a character death tag. you could consider it temporary death. Time Travel's weird.


	11. the Beginning and the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.
> 
> CW Character death. One could argue temporary character death.

Taako was dying. 

He’d had a long life, even for an elf. Having direct family connections to the Astral Plane helped, though he tended to thank his incredible diet and skincare routine in all his magazine interviews. 

Still, no body lasted forever, and his needed a rest. 

Kravitz, Lup, and Barry all took the day off, gathered around his bedside. They had all semi sympathy-aged with him when around him, to a certain extent at least. The artificial wrinkles and greyed hair didn’t mesh with some of their vitality, but you could only do so much when undead. 

“Where is he?” Taako demanded, coming out of the bathroom.

Kravitz sighed, looking over at him, “He’ll be here. It’s not like I have a way of contacting him.”

Taako grumbled. “He’s late,” he said, shuffling over to his bed to sit down. 

“I think that is literally impossible,” Barry said, sitting on the edge of his seat. 

Taako groaned again, convincing his sore joints to lower him onto the bed. “I’m him, aren’t I? I say he’s late!” 

“You’re not him yet,” Lup reminded him. Taako grumbled once more, this time without argument, because he didn’t have any. He just liked grumbling because age had made him very good at it, so he used it in just about every situation. 

Kravitz came and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Are you scared?”

Taako scoffed. “Scared? I’m about to go on the greatest adventure ever. And I’ve already been on a bunch of adventures.” He grumped, because that was a safe thing to do. “Honestly, you’re all acting like I haven't died before.” 

Kravitz rolled his eyes, just a little, and kissed the side of his head. 

A moment later, a glimmer appeared before them, like the very fabric of the universe was stitching something new in place, and Taako stood before them. He forewent the glamour this time, looking exactly like the Taako on the bed. “Hey FT,” Present Taako said, “You’re late.”

Future Taako snickered, “Sorry ‘bout that PT,” he said, “Thought I’d just give you another moment.”

Present Taako grumped even at himself, “One of those time travels must have bumped your memory. Listening to these three moan is worse than freaking Wonderland.”

None of the four around him believed him, but that was ok. Future Taako came forward, offering up his needle staff. Present Taako grabbed the staff, and immediately his shaking stopped and he stood up. “Oofa Doofa,” he said, “That is that Good Shit. What’s in this, morphine?”

“Way better,” Future Taako said, “As long as you have this your body’ll be stuck in time. Completely immune to the effects of time so you can travel. Istus will tell you the rest about all the missions and stuff, but basically, yadda yadda, you can do what you want.”

Taako smiled wickedly. “You know what I’m gonna do first?” He said.

“Yes,” Kravitz answered. 

Taako stuck his tongue out at him. “I still don’t believe you just magically still looked good after getting nearly drowned in Hunger Soup. I’m gonna see for myself.”

Kravitz rolled his eyes. “Have fun,” he said, “Oh, try the peanut noodles at Star Muffin’s. They’re your favorite.”

“Aw dunk!” he said, “I didn’t even think about allergies! Fuck yeah, I’m gonna eat peanuts throughout time and space.” He looked at Future Taako, “Thanks Homie. Take good care of ‘em, you know how they’re a bunch of crybabies.”

“You got it,” Future Taako winked. With that, Present Taako vanished into a thousand threads of the universe, taking the staff along with him. 

As soon as the staff was gone, the Taako remaining all but fell to the floor. Kravitz, Lup and Barry all rushed forwards to catch him. “Hooo, dip,” Taako said, taking a deep breath, “Oh, I forgot how much this sucks.” 

They guided him over to the bed, where he relaxed as much as his bones would allow. “Did you have fun?” Lup asked.

“My dearingest darlingist sister, I’m appalled at you,” Taako said, “I was doing a grand duty for the goddess of Fate herself! It wasn’t about fun!” then he smirked, “Unrelated, here are some lotto numbers I think you should put in for.”

“Taako,” Kravitz said, in his most disappointed voice. 

“Whaaat?” Taako said, “They could be FATED to win that lottery. Spend it on orphans or something if it’ll make you feel better, geez.”

Kravitz sighed, but didn’t argue. “Are you ready now?” 

“Hold on,” Taako said, “I have one more thing:” Taako cleared his throat, which turned into a coughing fit. “I have seen over 100 planes across the multiverse. I’ve seen the beginning and the end of time. Multiple apocalypses, both those that came before and those still to come. Still there was one travesty that rose above all the rest, which I hope we can avoid. Lup, do not let Barry grow a mustache.”

Lup gave a dramatic glance back, “Barry, you didn’t!” 

“I literally haven’t!” Barry protested, “I mean, I was THINKING about it…” 

Kravitz and Lup shook their heads, ashamed at him. “Well,” Kravitz said, “I’ll look forward to the rest of it.”

“Natch,” Taako said, “We got some great times ahead still.” Kravitz took his hand, while Lup took the other. Barry stood behind her, a hand on his shoulder. “Ok. Now I’m ready. Catch ya later, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are also on my Tumblr, dork-empress. I am too lazy to insert that link right now.


End file.
